


Something In The Way You Move

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Outdoor Sex, Post-Break Up, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Against A Tree, Smoking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I rlly love the Youth in Revolt cover of Something In The Way You Move ok.it was going to be longer but like, ended up being a short, smutty oneshot.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Something In The Way You Move

Aziraphale and Crowley’s split was rather amicable, in spite of everything that’s happened between them throughout the ages. They separated, and while their communications fizzled, very little malice has been held between them. If anything, they could still remain friends if they so wished, though that isn’t the case - they’re both still holding feelings for each other.

They still both regularly meet up with Newt and Anathema, though never at the same time. They’re content with the situation how it is, though they do still occasionally wish that they’d talk to each other about how they truly feel.

That doesn’t matter though. Both believe that the other has moved on, that they’re happy without each other. _They couldn’t be more wrong._

When Newt had proposed to Anathema, everyone was happy. Aziraphale began planning the wedding with Anathema – though Aziraphale showed far more enthusiasm than a guest would. _Almost like he wishes it were his own wedding._ Crowley receives the invite in the post, and he accepts it without thinking that Aziraphale will be there.

* * *

It’s been a long time since Crowley has worn his white suit. It’s a little tight around the edges, though Crowley doesn’t care. He adjusts himself in the mirror, before walking out to his car.

The ceremony is taking place outside, mostly for Crowley’s sake. He stands off in the back, away from anyone who’d question his status and relation to the couple. Aziraphale is sat in the front row, getting all dewy-eyed as the ceremony progresses. Crowley’s heart is warming at the sight. He still thinks back to the relationship he had with Aziraphale, and how close he got to proposing to the angel, _what a dream that was_.

The ceremony is over and the after-party moves to a stately home a few miles away from Tadfield. They all eat before it descends into a large party.

The music is thudding away behind him. Crowley is leaning against the balcony, looking out over the grounds of the stately home. He has a cigarette in his hand, every so often he takes a drag. He could hear the happy calls from the assortment of guests, and he’s tempted to leave. He doesn’t fit in here. The glass of champagne beside him is emptied, though it’s regularly being refilled by the only waiter who has noticed he’s out here on his own.

Crowley feels the presence of someone behind him, though he thinks nothing of it as he lifts the cigarette to take a drag.

“Good day, Crowley” Aziraphale’s nervous voice hits Crowley’s ears. It fills Crowley with a warmth that he can’t place. _Love._ He turns on the spot, facing the angel as he exhales the smoke. He watches the way the angel grimaces and wafts the smoke away.

“Hey Zira” Crowley says, before turning back to lean against the balcony.

“You are looking well, are you doing okay?” Aziraphale moves to lean against the balcony beside the demon.

“Fine” Crowley responds, curtly. It’s enough though.

“Good… good. I was wondering…” Aziraphale trails off, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me, Crowley. It has been a long time since we were alone” Aziraphale admits.

“There’s a reason for that, Angel. You ended it, remember?” Crowley responds, coming across much harsher than he had intended, he regrets the words as soon as they have left his mouth. Aziraphale shifts slightly.

“Oh, well then. I will be inside, should you change your mind” Aziraphale responds, and wanders off. Crowley’s heart breaks. He wants to be with the angel, he wants to spend any time that he can with the angel. But he’s scared, he doesn’t want to be hurt again.

Crowley wanders inside, shifting to sit in the corner. He can see Aziraphale dancing with Anathema, though it’s unsure of whether it can be called dancing so much as _wiggling._ Crowley chuckles slightly, taking a swig from the wine glass beside him.

As he watches Aziraphale, he can feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the angel. Eventually, he moves to go back to where he was standing a while back. Being outside, and alone, had given him a chance to clear the warzone that was his mind. He pulls a cigarette from his jacket pocket, lighting it up as he leans against the balcony. He sighs, shaking his head.

“Fuckin’ hell” He mumbles. Before he can even think about anything else, Aziraphale is back out beside him.

“Nice night, huh” He says. It’s a feeble attempt at conversation, yet it’s enough for Crowley to try and offer his own olive branch.

“Yeah, been a good day to be fair. Didn’t think a wedding would be my thing but, I don’t know, they seem happy” Crowley shrugs as he speaks. He has no idea what he’s saying, but he’s talking to Aziraphale.

“The offer for a walk still there?” Crowley asks, a few moments in silence have passed. Both have so many words that they have wanted to say to each other for a long time. They’re bubbling up under the surface and Crowley isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to be able to restrain himself.

“Of course, my dear” Aziraphale promises. Crowley smiles stubbing the cigarette out beneath his polished shoe. Aziraphale and Crowley wander down the stairs, leaving the stately home to wander around the grounds.

Anathema watches on, a smirk on her face as the pair seem to shift closer as they walk away from the balcony.

* * *

They’re walking along a path that is lined with blossom trees. It’s as though it’s been raining the pink leaves around them. The mood isn’t tense, though it’s not comfortable either.

“I must say, Crowley, I have missed you dearly. I understand that after the breakup, you were hurting. I sincerely regret my actions, every day” Aziraphale admits. Crowley doesn’t say anything, though he stops on the spot. He doesn’t know _what_ to say. He’s taken aback by the admission from the angel.

Aziraphale realises that Crowley has stopped a few feet behind. He turns to Crowley, ready to apologise, though before he can open his mouth, Crowley is pressing close and kissing him deeply. Aziraphale moans, pulling Crowley into him. They lean against a tree as the kiss deepens. The stirring in Crowley’s pants doesn’t help the situation at all. As the kiss deepens, Aziraphale’s hands slide down to Crowley’s ass, and then up and under the demon’s white shirt.

“Angel tell me to stop” Crowley moans, though his mouthing is trailing down to Aziraphale’s neck all the same.

“You don’t want this; you don’t want _me”_ He adds. Aziraphale is mewling under the demon’s _skilled_ tongue.

“I do” Aziraphale breathes. Crowley chuckles, kissing Aziraphale deeply. The angel’s hands fall to Crowley’s trousers, unbuttoning them with deft fingers. Crowley moans lowly as Aziraphale unbuttons his own trousers, dropping them to mid-thigh.

In a blink of an eye, the situation is changed completely. Crowley has Aziraphale pinned against the tree, the angel’s legs are wound tightly around Crowley’s waist and he’s steadily preparing the angel for him. Crowley bites down on Aziraphale’s neck, leaving bruises on the pure, porcelain skin. Aziraphale is biting his lip, trying not to moan loudly.

“Crowley, I’m ready” Aziraphale murmurs. Crowley nods reaching down to prepare himself slightly, before easing into Aziraphale. The angel mewls, his head falling back against the tree. Crowley chuckles as he built a rhythm, appearing almost entirely unfazed by the action, while Aziraphale has lost all of his inhibitions. He’s moaning, thrashing and he’s nothing like the angel that he usually is. Crowley isn’t complaining though, he manhandles Aziraphale into a position that _should_ be painful.

It’s not though, it only adds to the pleasure that Aziraphale is feeling. His moans are breathy, though they’re getting higher and higher pitched. His hands knot through Crowley’s hair, tugging him into a kiss.

Aziraphale’s fingers tighten in Crowley’s hair as he comes with a bitten-off moan. Crowley groans, burying his head into Aziraphale’s neck as he speeds his rhythm, biting down on the angel’s neck as he comes.

It takes a few moments for the pair to move. Crowley eases Aziraphale to the floor, beginning to redress himself, while Aziraphale does the same. Aziraphale is the first to speak.

“Well, that was pleasant” The angel is adjusting his clothing to look somewhat presentable, _and not fucked._

Crowley chuckles and nods, not bothering to fix his mop of hair. The pair begin to walk back towards the home, their hands occasionally bumping together until eventually, they begin to hold hands. Aziraphale pulls Crowley aside.

“Are we okay, Crowley?” He asks. Crowley squeezes Aziraphale’s hand.

“Yeah, angel, we’re okay” He promises. Aziraphale smiles, leaning up to kiss Crowley before they wander back up the stairs, where Anathema is waiting, a knowing smirk on her face. Aziraphale flushes red, though Crowley just responds with a mirroring smirk.


End file.
